


London Calling

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [96]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Meanwhile On the Outside, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Sammy's going back to England. How long depends on Susie.





	London Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Also safe: Wally, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Lacie

"You're going back to England? For how long?"

"I..." Sammy rubbed his neck nervously. "I'm not sure if it's going to be temporary or not. Now that I'm not working at Sillyvision any more, there isn't much keeping me here. Don't get me wrong, there are plenty of things to like about the United States, but the studio is the reason I came here."

Susie nodded. Being homesick was certainly understandable.

"So when will you know if you're staying or not?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you," Sammy said. "I've known you since your first day at the studio. Even after that bloody bastard Drew gave the role of Alice Angel to Allison..."

"That wasn't easy for either of us," admitted Susie. "If I didn't know Joey was responsible, it might have been the end of our relationship."

"And I'm glad it didn't turn out that way."

By this point, Sammy wasn't bothering to suppress his accent any more.

"The point is..." He took a deep breath. "If I'm going back for good, it'll be with you at my side. So tell me."

Reaching out, he took her hand. "Will you come with me, or should I just visit and come back?"

Looking into his eyes, Susie took Sammy's other hand.

"The only way I'm staying in England with you," she said. "Is if we tie the knot!"

"Well, we'll have to do it here. I don't think either of us wants to get married while suffering from jet lag."

They both laughed.


End file.
